


Romantic Garbage

by Spencer5460



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Episode s03e03: Blindford, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencer5460/pseuds/Spencer5460
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written in response to the LJ Me and Thee 100 community drabble challenge 313: Blindfold</p>
    </blockquote>





	Romantic Garbage

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to the LJ Me and Thee 100 community drabble challenge 313: Blindfold

**Romantic Garbage**

Being blind. It’s bumping into walls and tripping over furniture. It’s not knowing which tap is for hot water or cold. It’s tracing his hand over a bottle of Hutch’s beer, slick and cold in the refrigerator; smelling the hint of bergamot that lingers in a towel.

Starsky turned on the TV, still tuned to Hutch’s favorite channel, and flopped back on the couch, blindfold securely in place. Then got so crazy he tore the damn thing off. 

He didn’t have to see him to know he’s around, even when he’s not. 

Being blind. It’s a lot of romantic garbage.


End file.
